ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Extremer
Josh Extremer (Born Johnny Striker, November 18th, 1980) is an American professional wrestler. He is from Los Angeles, California. He made his professional wrestling debut in April 2010. Early Career When Josh entered the industry, he did not wrestle much, he simply went into companies, did a couple of shows, and then left after he made some money. He admits that he began wrestling for money, but that is no longer his reason for wrestling. When he decided he was going to commit to one company, he went to many companies, but he couldn't seem to find one that treated him well. Then he found a company called RAWF, where he feuded with Lochy McKenzie for most of his time there. He made his pay-per-view debut in a Hardcore match in a losing effort against a monster. It was a decent match, but he had no chance. He competed in various companies, before leaving wrestling in September 2010. In February 2011 he returned to wrestling and entered a company called PRW, where he became a 7-time Cyanide Champion. Return In February 2011, he returned to wrestling and entered a company called PRW, where he became a 7-time Cyanide Champion, and won an award for worst match of the year (his debut match, where he beat one of his best friends, Malik Logan). He competed in many companies before once again leaving in late 2011. WWC WWC was a successful wrestling company in 2010 and 2011, before going out of business. It was the first wrestling company of many great wrestlers like Jimmy Krauss and Hades the Hellraiser. It came back for a few months after its death, but died once again. On August 3rd 2013, WWC had it's first revival show, where in the main event Hades the Hellraiser defeated Jimmy Krauss in a brutal Hell in a Cell match for the WWC World Heavyweight Championship. There will be more reunion shows in the future. (To see the WWC Hall of Fame, WWC title histories, and more go to worldwrestlingclassics.webs.com) On November 17th 2013, Josh announced that WWC Revival II will take place in Philadelphia. The show took place on February 1st. In the main event, Hades successfully defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Chris DeAngelo in a tables match, but it was then announced by new partial owner of WWC (kayfabe), Kyle Hitch, that at WWC Rebellion in either March or April Hades will defend the title against Chris again in a casket match. The show ended with Kyle Hitch, The Enigmatic Creature, and Josh standing tall on the ramp. In the show, Josh won the Intercontinental Championship for the first time. In Mid February, Josh announced that WWC Rebellion would take place on March 23rd. It was a great show with Hades the Hellraiser defeating Chris DeAngelo to retain the WWC World Heavyweight Championship in a Casket Match with the help of multiple WWC Originals. On April 19th 2014 on Josh's 4th anniversary of wrestling he had a press conference and announced that WWC's next show will be in mid-May. However he later announced the show wouldn't take place until July 12th, and it will be Revival III. Various Returns, Permanent Return Josh returned to wrestling multiple times in 2012 and early 2013, and then permanently came back in the early summer of 2013. He entered many companies, such as EAW, NEW, and EHW, but as of October 2013 is exclusive to EHW. Chris Xtreme and him were the third ever EHW World Tag Team Champions. As of October 2013, he has held 16 championships in his career. What he refers to as the most important match of his career is Chris and him vs Jimmy Krauss and Mark Shadow on October 5th 2013 at EHW Extreme Warfare in a Falls Count Anywhere Tag Team Match for the EHW World Tag Team Championship. In early January he returned to PRW. At Salvation, on January 13th, he faced his cousin, Ivan Bison. On January 14th, he signed a with Innovators of Wrestling as Striker Jensen. On IoW's second show, he was supposed to fight in a gauntlet match to crown the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, but he was attacked backstage before the match, and was unable to compete. The next week, he lost to Alexander Starrzoe in a singles match. EHW Josh Extremer signed with Extreme Hardcore Wrestling on June 27th, 2013. His debut match was a Prosperity in the Case qualifying match against Chris Xtreme. It ended in a double countout after Josh Twist of Fate'd Chris onto the steel steps. Due to it being a double countout, both men qualified into the Prosperity in the Case match at Sole Gratification. Josh and Chris feuded for weeks until Sole Gratification. Neither men won the Prosperity in the Case match, but a week after Sole Gratification, Josh and Chris announced they were a tag team called The eXtremists. At Aftershock on August 17th, Chris and Josh won the EHW World Tag Team Championships in a 3-Team TLC match. At the EHW Draft Supershow Josh and Chris were defeated by Max Cross and Scott Davis Helmsley in a non-title match. Josh and Chris were then drafted to Tendencies. They were placed in a match against Jimmy Krauss, a man who Josh has a lot of history with, and Jimmy's mystery tag partner. Jimmy's tag partner was revealed to be the returning Mark Shadow. Josh and Chris defeated the two. They then fueded until Extreme Warfare, where what Josh refers to as the most important match of his career took place. In this match, Josh proved just how extreme he is. The match ended after Extremer Twist of Fate'd Jimmy off the top rope through a table, and Josh and Chris retained. The following week on Tendencies Jimmy defeated Josh, eliminating him in the first round from the Survival of the Extremist tournament. Josh then defeated Austin Cross, Chris Hines, and Victor Isaiah Prince to get a shot at the Interbranded Elite Championship. It was then announced on Defiance that at Path of Extreme, Chris and Josh would defend their tag team championships against Chris DeAngelo and Terry Chambers in what was later made into a Barbed Wire Massacre match. The next week, Josh was forced to put his title shot on the line against Victor Isaiah Prince, with Chris ringside, and lost due to distraction from Terry Chambers. After the match, he and Chris were attacked by their Path of Extreme opponents, Chris DeAngelo and Terry. The week before Path of Extreme on Defiance, Chris Xtreme defeated Chris DeAngelo in a steel cage match with help from Josh, but in the end Josh ended up being attacked by Terry Chambers. The next night on Tendencies, Josh defeated Terry Chambers in a falls count anywhere match. At Path of Extreme Chris Xtreme and Josh lost their tag team championships. The two got in a huge fight after losing the titles, and Josh revealed he always hated Chris. The next week on Tendencies, Josh faced Chris. Before the match took place, four masked men who were hired by Josh attacked and killed Chris backstage. The next week, Josh lost to Venom, and soon after the company closed. PANIC Josh signed with PANIC Wrestling as Josh Jensen on December 7th, 2013. He debuted on the December 14th episode of Panic, defeating Chris Anderson after Zachary Hewitt came out with his security and they beat down Anderson. Josh then twist of fate'd Anderson and pinned him. PANIC went out of business soon after. EAW Josh debuted in EAW in around late 2010, but only had a few matches, and then left. He continued to do this, until 2013. In the summer of 2013 he joined the EAW roster. He was sent to NEO, EAW's developmental, where he won a few matches and then left again. On the December 20th edition of NEO, Josh defeated the first ever openly gay EAW wrestler, Max Walker. He continued to wrestle on NEO for a few weeks, before being repackaged as Striker Jensen. After about a month wrestling as Striker Jensen, Josh officially quit EAW on February 8th, 2014. The next week on Dynasty, Josh appeared backstage dressed up as StarrStan and was attacked by Dark Demon. At Reckless Wiring, he was seen in a backstage segment with StarrStan. After that he decided to take a couple months off, but to maintain a regular paycheck, since his departure he has been used regularly as a comedy character, including an appearance in the Grand Rampage match and dressing up as Hades the Hellraiser in a backstage segment at Pain for Pride 7. Championships and Accomplishments 3x WWC Tag Team Champion, YWSE IC Champion, ReW Hardcore Champion, 2x IWF Tag Team Champion, 7x PRW Cyanide Champ, ECW US Champion, EHW Tag Team Champion, 1x EHW EOTW, WWC Intercontinental Champion Category:Accomplishments